There is a mechanism based on one-to-one connection, in which random back-off is performed during transmission of a control signal until connection is established and transmission/reception is performed at intervals of a fixed period (e.g. SIFS (short interframe space), DIFS (distributed interframe space), etc. in a wireless LAN based on IEEE802.11) without the back-off after the connection is established. In that case, there is proposed a method in which fixed periods given to a connection request transmitting wireless device (hereinafter designated by Initiator) and a connection request receiving wireless device (hereinafter designated by Responder) respectively are changed to Initiator IFS (Initiator interframe space (IIFS)) for the Initiator and Responder IFS (Responder interframe space (RIFS)) for the Responder so as to set IIFS<RIFS to thereby give priority to the Initiator while avoiding collision between the Initiator and the Responder. When a shorter signal transmission interval is given to the Initiator than to the Responder, a chance of signal transmission can be preferentially given to the Initiator to prevent necessity of random back-off during signal transmission and reception. Thus, efficiency of communication can be improved.
In the aforementioned method, it is difficult for the Responder to gain a transmission chance even if there are a larger number of transmission signals on the Responder side. In addition, the transmission signal interval in the Responder is longer than that in the Initiator. Accordingly, even if the Responder has gained the transmission chance, there is a problem that efficiency of communication is lowered by about several %, compared with the case where the Initiator mainly transmits signals.